


Tangles

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Bruce to kiss it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/3266.html?thread=2219458#t2219458) prompt on .

“You’re quite goof at this”, Tony commented when Bruce wrapped the gauze around his hand.

“You should have gone to a doctor.”

“You are a doctor.”

“Not that kind of doctor”, Bruce reminded him.

“No?” Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Don’t you ever get tired of trying to get a rise out of me?”

“I fully intent to win the bet Clint has set.”

“Of course” Bruce rolled his eyes but Tony thought that he saw just the tiniest hint of an exasperated smile on his face. “Lean forward and hold still.”

“You’re much gentler than most doctors I’ve had”, Tony pointed out when Bruce cleaned the cuts that being thrown out of a window had left on his face.

“You’re trying to flirt with me again”, Bruce pointed out to him.

“Indulge me”, Tony replied, “you’re hard man to charm, Dr. Banner.”

“I’m easier than Steve” Bruce said but Tony waved Steve away with his bandaged hand.

“You’re better looking too.”

Bruce raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him. “You won’t make me lose it by flirting with me.”

“Who says I do it just for that?”

“There, I’m done. Try not to get thrown through anymore windows”, Bruce advised him.

“What, you’re not going to kiss it better?” Tony grinned as much as the cut in his lip allowed him to.

Bruce hesitated but then took Tony’s hand and pressed a kiss to his gauze-wrapped palm.

For once in his life Tony Stark was speechless.

“Feeling better?” Bruce asked with the hint of an amused smile.

“Lots, feel free to continue”, Tony answered bemusedly. Bruce’s lips ghosted up his arm to his neck and finally to his mouth. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, just Bruce brushing his lips over Tony’s and stepping back.

“Hey!” Tony protested, feeling bereft, “you call that a kiss?”

“I’ll see you later” Bruce called already halfway out of the door.

“You better bet on that” Tony muttered, brushing over his lips with this thumb and smiled.

The cut did hurt less than before.


End file.
